HXH - The Shadow Hunter
by Cazark
Summary: This is the world of Hunter X Hunter with just one minor change one extra character my OC. So I'll be following the plot with just with a couple of changes. This is a minor YAOI nothing to big it's Killua X OC. Update 30/03 plan on restarting it remodified chapter 6 so I can actually continue it.
1. Phase One - The Exam begins

All righty then I'm a Gon X Killua I wanted to make that clear lolz but I wanted to always try something different but I've either been lazy or my brain well isn't here most of the time when I'm trying to think.

So this is going to be a Killua X OC M it is OC will be male so yeah YAOI the character will be based off me except a lot younger seeing I'm 22, turning midyear 23 so my character will be around the same year as Killua

* * *

**Introduction**

This is the world of Hunter X Hunter with just one minor change one extra character my OC. So I'll be following the plot with just with a couple of changes

**Paring**

Killua X OC

* * *

I stood around in the hunter waiting room sighing "It's a full party here." Let me introduce myself my name is Daniel Darkscryer I'm 12 years old, I have soul less blue eyes to make that clear my eyes are deep blue apparently people can stare at them for hours. I'm about an average build with unnatural strength I know a bit of nen just enough to know what sort of skills I have I absolutely suck at Zetsu yet I can quietly walk up to someone and jump scare them.

What else oh yeah I don't like taking things seriously unless it comes to love or when I downright have to get serious when I do I become afraid of myself and actions that's why people seem to see me as having two different personalities half the time. I am currently wearing a red shirt with a black vest, a pair of Black Jeans and shoes, a black trench coat with the collar that currently just goes past my eyes and have a silvery black skull with red eyes backpack on my back.

I sigh as a big older guy walks up to me "Hi I'm Tonpa" I turn to him "Hey I'm Daniel, so um yeah what do you want?" he responses to me "I'm a veteran at the hunter exams this is my 35 time participating I thought I might introduce myself to the newbies."

I sigh "That's nothing to be proud of!" He scratches his head "Yeah I know but I thought I might give you a drink to commemorate our meeting." I look at him sternly "Ah thanks" as I take the drink and take a swing instantly spiting it out "What is this cat piss? It tastes really funky" He immediately apologies "So sorry the drink must have expired" I look at him directly in the eyes as I respond to him "I would beg to differ you need to work on your poker face" as I walk off pissed.

Pissed grumbling to myself I walk into someone I turn towards the person "Sorry wasn't watching where I was going ah?" the green haired boy turns to me "No problems I'm Gon... Gon Freecss and you might be" I must have been staring at him for too long as I shake myself awake "Sorry let me introduce myself I'm Daniel, Daniel Darkscryer nice to meet you. Can I ask you just one question?"

Gon turns to me before smiling "Sure!" I point at his hair "How the hell do you keep your hair like that" Gon looks at me "It's naturally like that" I look behind him realising there's another two people behind him I wave to them "Hey I didn't notice you guys I think I was distracted by Gon's unnatural hairstyle I'm Daniel Darkscryer" I turn to the tall guy in the suit Introduces himself "I'm Leorio Paladiknight" I look at the blond guy as he introduces himself also "My names Kurapika" I look at Kurapika with interest muttering under my breath "you've had and interesting past"

I turn to Gon "Do you normal introduce yourself to everyone because I say you have quite a selection of unique friends" I sigh "Well it was nice meeting you but I be taking m leave I'm sorry for bumping into you before." Gon speaks up before I can leave "Hey you want to be friends" I turn to him with interest in my eyes "Ah hey Gon I would love to have friends but I'm kind of the last person you want to be friends with I don't like involving people in my life I'm always scared they would get hurt."

Gon looks at me "Why?" I look at him shrugging my shoulders "I actually don't know why I left my town to do the hunters exam because I've always wanted to travel the world like a lone wolf. Not many people have liked me much never had many friends to begin with." I smile at him as I continue "So I wouldn't be much surprised if you didn't want to be my friend." He gave me a smile "I don't care I would still like to be your friend" I respond back "Fine then, thanks for being a friend for me Gon" I shake his hand "To a new adventure."

Just then the door opens "finally some action" The hunter examiner judge introduces himself "I apologise for the wait the entry period for the hunter applications has ended. The hunter exam will now begin! A caution to all during these exams some people have been known to be hurt or killed during the exam for those who would like to exit now take the elevator back up." No one turns around to leave as he continues "Very well then all 404 applicants will participate in Phase One" Gon looks at us before nodding "let's go" we follow after Gon.

Soon enough Gon notices something up as he turns to us while still running "It looks like his picking up speed because everyone seems to be running faster." The strange looking man finally introduces himself "I neglected to introduce myself, my name is Satotz and I'm the Phase One examiner and I will be leading you to the exam's Second Phase."

One of the other applicants asks "Second Phase? What happened to Phase One" Satotz continues without turning back "It's already has begun" everyone seems to be questioning each other as I smile Satotz turns as he continues "You must simply follow me to phase two. This is the first Phase of the exam" the same applicant as before asks "We just have to follow you?" Satotz responds "Yep, I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. All you have to do is follow me"

While Kurapika, Gon and Leorio talk among themselves I'm thinking in my head "Oh this has been an interesting I must remember to not let my guard down I must keep him at bay at all costs." Gon has been calling "Daniel?" for a couple of minutes before is snap out of it "Yeah Gon?" Gon continues "What do you think about this?" I respond "Sorry I wasn't listening before what were you guys talking about?" Gon responds "About Phase One?" I respond back "Oh I could argue about this all day with you but I would say an endurance test of both the mind and body. What he said before clarifies the mind part and right now we being tested physically."

We continue running for what seems like ages when suddenly Leorio starts yelling at someone I turn to look at what's going on "Hey What are you doing kid riding your skate board. You should show the hunter exam some respect." I catch a glimpse of the white haired boy as he responses "What do you mean?" Leorio still pissed continues "Why are you using a skateboard that's cheating" I laugh at Leorio "Leave the kid alone!" Leorio yells at me now "This is an endurance test" as Gon continues "It's not!"

I smile at myself slowing down to get close to Gon as Leorio continues "What do you mean?" Gon replies "The examiner only told us to follow him" The white hair Kid gets close to Gon looking at him. I finally get a good look at him he is wearing shorts a blue shirt with a white shirt over the top he has blue eyes like me except darker and they radiate something different Gon and this boy have a conversation together while I still look into his eyes thinking "Wow those are some serious blue empty eyes I would say he had some kind of serious past."

Gon starts to get real excited as I snap out of my imagination as they introduce themselves The white haired boy introduces himself "I'm Killua" as Gon introduces himself "I'm Gon" I introduce myself to Killua "I'm Daniel but I preferred to be called by my last name Darkscryer" I turn to comment on Gon "It seems you like to make friends out of everyone" I chuckle as Killua looks at me I notice myself staring at his eyes to much thinking in my head "I don't know why but I want to wrap my arms around him and hold him close." Suddenly Gon stops as Killua soon follows I join them too.

I look at Gon whom seems to be looking at Leorio Killua is looking at Gon with this funny face that I so badly wanted to scream cute but I dared not do it. Leorio suddenly gets a wave of adrenalin screaming "Screw This I will become a hunter damn it all!" he runs past us Gon grabs Leorio's suitcase with his Fishing pole as he runs after them I follow after them laughing "It's amazing what will power can do!"

Killua asks Gon "Want to race to see who finishes first" Gon responses as he looks at me "Yeah! How about you Daniel do want to join in the race?" I chuckle "It wouldn't be fair but I'll try" Gon continues "Last one buys dinner" I snap in his direction "Yeah! Wait what?" They bolt of out running me I chuckle to myself "That's no fair" as I bolt after them. We catch up to Leorio and Kurapika as Leorio talks about why he desires money I'm not sure I was only have listening staring at Killua. We run by them as Gon comments "See you at the goal, Kurapika" as Killua comments "Catch you later old timer" Leorio turns at Killua yelling "I'm not old I'm a teenager!"

Everyone freezes at the sudden comment as I response "Now's my chance!" I pick up the speed bolting past Killua and Gon "Smell you later I'm gonna get myself a free meal" They chase after me. I focused on running as Gon and Killua talked among themselves suddenly I see a light as I notice the examiner as stopped as he turns around I run past him with Gon and Killua. I get upset "How the hell did you guys manage to catch up to me? Look what you guys did you caught up that we ended in a draw!" Killua and Gon laugh as I join in with them.

They turn to the guy asking "Who crossed first" as he responds "You all did at the same time?" Gon chimes in "Well it looks like we will be buying each other dinner?" I laugh at them again smiling in their direction still intently looking at Killua with interest.

* * *

All righty that's the end of this chapter tell me what you think also I realised I'm making my character start to look like a stalker of some kind.


	2. Phase Two - The Cooking Trial

We sit together as Kurapika and Leorio join us. Gon chimes "Hey guys" I couldn't help myself as I stare at Killua for so long he looks at me "Why do you keep staring at me?" I snap back to reality "What sorry it's a bad habit of mine I stare at people to see what they are like and I have taken a serious liking to you, you interest me a lot" I blush realising what I just said as Killua freaks out at me "I don't mean it that way I meant you have an interesting past that's all."

He looks at me sternly with some serious eyes I catch a glimpse of them noticing a sudden change thinking to myself "I recognise those eyes but from where?" Killua changes comments back "Ok!" I smile at Killua. Kurapika speaks up "Is this our destination?" as Gon replies "No" Kurapika continues "Oh I see it looks like the fog is fading" Gon smiles getting up excited and smiling "Really?"

Satotz announces "This is the Numere Wetlands also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the Exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them so be very careful." Satotz turns looking as serious as he could possibly be without a mouth "If you let them fool you... You're dead!"

The door suddenly closes behind us as Satotz continues to speak "These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit... Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived"

A guy suddenly screams behind us "Don't fall for it... He's lying to you! He's an imposter. He isn't an examiner... I'm the real examiner." He pulls a weird looking creature from behind the wall "This is a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands! Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak."

I zone out from how boring the man is when suddenly someone throws playing cards in two directions one at the guy and the other direction at Satotz. Satotz catches them as the guy falls over dead. This guy that looks like a clown starts to laugh as he shuffles his playing card deck "I see... well that made it easy Hunters are harder to kill. If he was a real hunter he wouldn't be dead now!"

Satotz speaks "I will take that as a complement but please refrain from attacking me or I will fail you on the spot, are we clear?" the clown smiles "Sure!" I whistle "That sure was a close one who knows how many dumbasses may have believed that guy." Everyone looks at me "What? I was just thinking out loud."

Satotz continues "He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away." Killua speaks "We can't relax our guard" Gon nods to agree "Yep!" Satotz starts to speak again "You will encounter such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number if you were fooled into suspecting my identity?" Leorio kindly agrees to himself as Satotz continues "Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do keep that in mind... ok then let us be on our way. Please Follow me."

He runs off into the swamp as we follow after running for a bit we notice the fog starting to slowly get thicker. I motion to Gon and Killua "We should get closer or we won't be able to see him soon" I notice Killua look behind him quickly looking back "I agree but we need to increase the distance between us and that clown." I laugh "The one time we have a clown on our ass and we scared shitless Stephen King should have hired Him instead of Tim Curry."

Killua continues from that comment "Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air." Gon sniffs the air "Hmmm... I don't think he smells." I respond to Gon "I agree with Killua he smells of bad news." Gon calls out "Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says that we should move up! Leorio agitated screams back "If i had the strength, I'd already be there!" as Kurapika continues "Don't worry about us!"

Gon whines "What?" as Killua motions to us "Let's go" I smile sure chasing after him as Gon is saying "Ah, Wait!" Gon speaks as we hear screams all around us "I hear people screaming all around us." Killua notes "Just stay on your guard." I sniff the air "I smell blood" as Gon is day dreaming "I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay..." Suddenly the flow shifts right under us as we fall screaming.

Killua pulls out a can dropping the contents into what we assumed would be a stomach as it vomits us out. I respond "That's disgusting" in my best Baccata impression as we hit the floor I look back at what swallowed us as it walks away Gon laughs "I guess he didn't like the taste of us" as Killua pulls out a can "it was this." I asked surprised "Wasn't that from Tonpa" as I laugh "I guess that cunning liar saved us" Killua continues "Well, I could have escaped."

Gon turns "I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika." I get up "They are grown men they can take care of themselves." Killua gets up after "Forget about them, let's get a move on. We still have to catch up to the examiner." Killua runs off as I follow not noticing Gon had stopped. Killua stops suddenly as I look at him "Cool... We found the pack" Killua looks behind "Huh where's Gon?" I look around "Where did that enthusiastic rascal go?"

I look at Killua "Might as well join the pack I have a gut feeling Gon will be ok" I look at Killua sternly "Isn't that what we killers are about laughing" Killua freaks out being on guard as I quickly correct myself "It's a joke! It's a joke! Chill we will meet up with Gon soon enough" We wait around in camp as I suddenly turn to Killua "Hey I've been meaning to ask why are you always on guard like someone's out to kill you?" Killua turns to me suddenly "What?" I respond "You just seem tense all the time Kind of like I used to" Killua turns to me questionly as I sigh "Well I'm kind of like you in a way I can relate troubling past I escaped mine however because I didn't want to be a part of my family Bloody mess. You don't have to tell me nothing I just feel some sort of desire to help you ignore me if you like." I shrug my shoulders as Killua notices Gon from a distance.

Killua calls out "Gon!" as I follow him he continues "Can't believe you actually got here... I thought you were done for." I sniff the air "I say he had a marker" as I point to Leorio laughing. Gon smiles at me "I could smell Leorio's Cologne." Killua looks surprised at Gon "Cologne? Is that how? You are weird." I laugh at Killua's remark.

The examiner speaks "All right Phase two of the exam will occur here in the Biska Forest Park. So I shall take my leave best of luck to all of you." He walks off as the door opens as we greeted by our next pair of examiners a big guy and a tiny woman compared to the guy. The woman speaks up "Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter. Welcome! I'm Menchi, the second Phase examiner." The big guy introduces himself "And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." Suddenly we hear an abnormal growl. Menchi addresses Buhara "You must be hungry." As he comments "I'm starving!"

Menchi gets up "All right then this will be Phase two you have to feed us!" A guy responds "You got to be kidding me this is a hunter's exam not an Iron chef banquet" Menchi smiles "Your challenge will require you to produce a dish to satisfy our palate." The same guy responds "Why do we have to cook?" She responds simply "We are Gourmet Hunters." Everyone's laughing as I look around "What's so funny about that I've heard weirder than that?"

Menchi sighs as the guy responds "So? Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?" Menchi pissed asks Buhara to reply as Buhara nods "The required ingredient is pork. You're free to use meat from any type species of the Biska Forest pigs. You must use the Cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. You pass only if we both find it delicious." Menchi continues "and we will pass you more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we both have eaten our fill, the exam will end."

Buhura smack his gut "Second Phase begins now!" Everyone runs to find the pigs Leorio speaks up "Catch a pig and cook it, sounds easy enough!" Kurapika responses "I hope it's that simple" Gon suddenly slides down the hill as we follow after him. We smash into each other as Killua speaks "Why did you stop?" Gon points in a general direction "Found them!" We look noticing these big ass bright pink pigs chewing on bones. I get up sliding down the rest of the way "This looks easy" One of them starts charging me as I hit it on the nose I smile then realise something's up "Ow ow that hurt" as the pig send me flying on my arse "That's going to hurt me for a week" The pigs start charging Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio as I chase after them.

The pigs soon charge everyone in different directions as I get an Idea I roll up my sleeves and point at one of the lone pigs "Hey fatty come get me" I slap my arse at it. Soon enough it charges me using my brute strength it hits me like a tonne of bricks I smile lifting the pig up by the nose kicking my back into it lifting the pig and suplexing it behind me, however I didn't notice Gon was behind me at the time.

I laugh "I guess pigs can fly" as I scratch my chin "That sounded funnier in my head" I turn around noticing Gon "Oh ahhh hey there didn't notice you" I look at the pig "Well that was easier than expected." I laugh as Gon gets a wide smile "Gon calls out their heads are their weak points."

The group soon enough everyone brings in a large pile of pigs as Buhara smiles and Menchi's stunned "Oh My! They caught a lot." Everyone start cooking the meat as I comment "This is going to suck because I suck at cooking" one after another applicants failed one after another. Kurapika comments "They are judging us as actual cooks. Therefore presentation is the key as well" Leorio, Gon and Kurapika present an alternate dish as they get shut down too.

Menchi stands up pissed "Seeing as you failed no one has passed!" I look disappointed as people get agitated "Zero people passed? Are you serious? Does she really mean it?" Menchi comments "You all failed because of presentation and when some actually put effort into presentation they failed on taste!" The Ninja looking guy speaks up "Pork is pork no matter taste" Menchi grabs the guy "I dare you to say that again and I'll shove your arm up your ass and knock your teeth out!" Menchi keeps babbling about useless stuff I don't remember because I was zoned out because of the annoying tone.

Soon enough we hear a voice from above "Oh this is sad to hear that every single applicant has failed!" A blimp flies over us as an old man falls from it slamming into the ground. I smile "I wonder who this old man could be?" as a thought crosses my mind "Oh an interesting insect that we can test our skills on" I shake my head throwing those thoughts away. Menchi addresses the old man "Chairman of the selection committee. His in charge of the hunter exam... Chairman Netero"

Netero comments "Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So Menchi-kun... you failed all the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?" menchi whines "No sir... I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary."

Netero nods "You made the exam harder than it should of been. That is unacceptable" menchi sighs "I believe I fail as an examiner please redo the second phase with someone else" Netero chuckles "But it will be so hard to find someone else in such a short amount of time. How about this you will be the examiner for the next exam but you will participate in it as well. Is there anything you can think of that will be a more suitable exam? Is that Acceptable?"

Menchi smiles "That would be suitable I have an idea for the next part of the exam how about boiled eggs? Chairman can you take us to Mt. Split-in-half in your airship?" Netero smiles "Mt. Split-in-half? I see what you're doing I would be glad to take you there."

As we arrive at some weird looking mountain Menchi explains what we are surpassed to do "Everyone look down, there it is a spider Eagle's web" Gon asks "They build webs down there?" As draft of wind blows up she continues "Look down those are spider Eagle eggs. They build their webs in deep ravines to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain." Netero comments "The eggs are known as dream eggs."

Menchi nods turning around "all we have to do is jump down and grab one" She jumps down catching onto one the webs. Lerio looks "Even if she grabs an egg how is she going to get back up?" She drops down grabbing one of the eggs as the wind suddenly shifts blasting her back up. She smiles as she lands "see just that easy as that, now all I have to do is boil the egg." One guy scared comments "No one will be crazy enough to do that?" I turn around "Crazy enough huh?" I back flip of the cliff catching the web as Gon and the others join in.

Someone jumps off grabbing one of the eggs only to fall to his death. Leorio speaks up "Lets grab one now" as Gon yells "Wait! There's no wind" Gon sniffs the air as we wait the web starts to break as some other guys jump scared. Gon suddenly yells "Now" as we all drop catching an egg. After boiling the eggs we start to eat them. I comment "Got to admit these are damn good even though it's a death sentence to try obtaining them." I laugh to myself

* * *

So yeah that was Ahh phase two of the exam or episode 5 – 7 of the 2011 series.

By the way if you do not know who Baccata is you never had a childhood he is a character with a great and funny voice from Lands of Lore the throne of Chaos or LOL: TOC for short.


	3. Secrets are Secrets no more

We stand in a big room as Netero smiles "Allow me to introduce myself to the remaining forty-two applicants. I am Netero, chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee." A little green guy introduces himself "I am his secretary, Beans" Netero sighs "Ussally I introduce myself during the final exam but seeing as I'm already here..." Netero smiles "I love the tension in this air. So I'll stick around for the rest of the trip."

Bean smiles "We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 am. You will find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you are free to do as you please till we reach Phase 3" Killua turns to Gon "Hey let's get something to eat" I join in "Cool I'll come too."

While standing outside the door as Gon and Killua gets kicked out the kitchen I sigh "Have you had your fun?" I start to walk off as they follow Killua stops to comment the view with Gon I look outside the window. As he starts to think on his own "Oh so many lives such a shirt little time" I mutter under my breath as I touch something in my bag "You will soon enough get your time just you wait."

Gon speaks to Killua as I watch "Killua?" Killua responds "Hmm?" Gon continues "Where are your mom and dad?" Killua thinks for a moment "Hmm... they're alive. Probably" Gon turns to me "What about you?" I stop to think "I can't say anything about mum exactly but both of my fathers seem to be ok when I last saw them... Well at least I hope so." Gon interest at my comment "What?" I sigh "It's a really weird story that I do not like to discuss." Gon replies "Ok!" as he turns back to Killua "Well what they do for a living?"

Killua responds bluntly "They're assassins" I smile widely "Oh so that's what I could sense from you" Killua looks at me then back outside as Gon asks "huh... both of them?" Killua laughs at Gon "That's your first question? You really are a riot!" Gon looks stunned as Killua responds sitting down "Your the first one to take me seriously." Gon continues "Well, you're telling the truth right?"

Killua looks at gon seriously "What makes you think that?" Gon looks up thinking "Well its just a hunch." I laugh at Gon "You have some weird hunches" Killua continues "Well I'm from a family of assassins. So they are all assassins and well my family has really high hopes for me... But I can't stand it who really wants to have their life planned out for them?" I rest my hand on Killua's shoulder "I can vouch for that" as Gon is about to turn to me to ask the same question I clench my hand around Killua's shoulder as I cock my head to look behind me while Killua and Gon look too "Hmm interest! It felt like there was someone behind us just now."

Netero pops out from around a corner "Is something wrong?" Gon looks at Netero confused "ah, Netero-san... did you see anyone coming from that side?" Netero shakes his head "No" Killua looks at Netero "You move pretty fast for an old man!" Netero shakes his head "I barely moved." Killua responds back "What exactly you want? You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?"

Netero responds non-chantly "No need to be so unkind. I got bored so i was looking for some fun... By the way I was meant to ask the three of you... any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter examination?" Gon smiles "uh-huh! It's fun!" Killua responses "It's been boring I'm quiet disappointed in this notoriously hard exam" Netero looks at me as I group hug Gon and Killua smiling "It's been interesting!" I let go as Killua turns around to walk away "Let's go Gon and Darkscryer" I see Netero shift his eyes at me before speaking "Hold it! How would you guys like to play a game with me?"

I look at Netero "It depends?" Netero continues "If you are able to defeat me, I shall let you be hunters!" Gon gets excited as Netero looks at Killua "How about it, eh?"

Netero bounces a ball in the Gym catching it on his finger. Netero speaks "Now I'll explain the game rules. If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win. I believe we land at 8 am that gives you 9 hours. However you are free to attack me however you like. I will not touch you."

Gon whines "This sounds too easy and unfair." I turn around to sit on the floor "Sounds too boring to me not interested" Netero smiles "Why not give it a try first." Killua turns to Netero "We just have to take the ball?" Netero nods as Killua continues "Then I'll go first." Gon sits beside me as Killua peaks my interest. Killua walks in a Circle around Netero as he suddenly makes copies of himself until there's a circle of Killuas walking around as Gon gets excited "There are lots of Killuas around"

Killua makes many attempts to grab the ball as Netero just dodges every attempt made. Netero balances the ball on his nose "That all you have" Killua slides across the floor smacking into Netero's leg suddenly Killua gets up "That hurt!" Gon calls out to Killua for a tag as Gon steps into play I watch him carefully to see what he has planned after a quick stretch Gon speeds off quickly changing to suddenly be above him smacking his head into the roof I'm laughing my ass off as I slam my fist into the floor as Killua comments "You stupid idiot you can't jump high in here. You got him to relax his guard."

Gon gets up rubbing his head "I messed up there" I watch them as they continue to make attempts at grabbing the ball while switching from time to time until Netero suggests "Why do you both try to grab it?" Gon runs in to grab the ball while Netero is distracted by Killua. Suddenly Gon distracts Netero by kicking of his shoe into his face as Killua Kicks him in the back of the head. Killua reaches out to grab the ball as Netero kicks it away with his foot as his about to grab the ball again Gon kicks his other shoe to send the ball flying as Gon and Killua make an attempt to grab the ball.

Netero makes a quick kick fling past Gon and Killua knocking them to the sides as he grabs the ball. I whistle while commenting "Seems grandpa has some tricks under his sleeves" while clapping my hands. Killua gets up "Forget it I'm bored... I give up I lose" he walks away Gon speaks out "But we still have time!" Killua looks back "Don't you get it he hasn't broken a sweat and his hasn't used his left arm and left leg at all you'll be here for ages" Killua walks out the door.

I respond as he leaves "Looks like someone's pissed off for loosing" I get up to leave as I comment to Gon "I'll follow him good luck Gon!" I wave to him as I leave. I follow Killua in the shadows as Killua bumps into strangers one of them turns around "Eh you should apologise for bumping into us and then ignoring us" They run after Killua as they grab onto him they fall over.

I come from around the corner appearing suddenly in front of Killua "You should try to control your killer instinct a little harder" I smile at Killua grabbing his hand pulling him into an empty room. I look at Killua sternly "Want I'm about to tell you must not reach Gon's ears unless I say so" Killua looks at me as I sigh "Like you I'm a trainer killer except A little different to you by the looks of things you are taught to kill without a single thought."

I look up "So Killua" I hold him in close "The people I've killed I've been forced to remember everything about them including name and one of the ways we do that is we are forced to consume the flesh of the enemies more specifically their blood. That is why I left my family I didn't want to be a part of that anymore and also because of the Tempest Mask" I let go of Killua with tears in my eyes "Promise me something don't kill unless you absolutely have to and I show you a different world of the killers as teach you how to control the instinct."

I turn to leave as Killua turns around "Who exactly are you?" I turn smiling "Daniel Darkscryer I the Blood Wolves remember it's a secret no one must know that."

* * *

Ok Blood wolves are a made up group similar to The Zoldyck family however like I said they are trained to kill and remember. They specialise in Blood nen, shadows, illusions and Lycanthropy how Lycanthropy is a little different using a type of illusion they force the blood on the inside to be on the outside of their body and then use the illusion of making them look well like a werewolf. It makes it easier for them to conjure or manipulate their blood at will.

So they are known mostly as Enchanters and Transmuters rarely Conjurers and manipulators my character however is a specialist but a weird one at that you'll find out later in the story why when I drop hints here and there.


	4. Phase 3 - Trick tower

I sit down in the room alone looking directly at him "I will beat you one way or another" he replies directly back "Pathetic little boys shouldn't challenge gods directly" I laugh in his face "Gods who are weak that have been forced to live another life huh" I clench my fist "I will not repeat that mistake like last time" He laughs in my face "you will succumb like the thousands before you." I place him in my backpack again looking up thinking about the past as I hear a voice over the loud speaker "I apologise for the long wait the airship will soon arrive at its destination."

I smile "let the games continue!" I walk out the door bumping into Killua "Oh hey" Killua response looking at me with dagger eyes "Who was that voice." I laugh at Killua "That was me!" Killua looks confused I heard two voices I respond back "A curse I must bare unfortunately. Let's find Gon knowing him he probably fell asleep."

We exit the blimp as I spot Leorio with Kurapika and Gon. How did you guys sleep Gon smiles at our direction "Hi!" Bean speaks up "This is where Phase 3 begins here, at the top of Trick Tower. To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. Now knowing that, we now begin the third phase good luck."

The blimp flies off as Bean wishes us luck again. I look down the side of the tower "Ehh! Thats a long trip down" I look to toward the group "Who's up for some sky diving" Kurapika looks at me "It would be suicide" I shake my hand sideways "it's a joke" as someone steps up behind us "Maybe for a normal person, but this is a piece of cake for a professional rock climber." The guy starts climbing down the wall something flies out of nowhere grabbing and eating the guy alive. I whistle "Wow them some ugly flying babies" as Leorio comments "That means climbing down is off the list." I walk around looking at the floor when Gon suddenly calls out to us "Daniel! Kurapika! Leorio! Come over here."

Kurapika responses "What is it, Gon?" Gon smiles "I found some trap doors" Leorio surprised "Oh good work Gon" as Gon puts his finger to his chin scratching it "There's one thing that confuses me their one there, there, over there and here in this small area" Gon points four other areas Leorio asks confused "That many" as Kurapika continues "five hidden doors in a small area some could be traps." Killua answers "It looks like each door can only be opened once... We tried opening a door someone else used, but it wouldn't even budge."

Kurapika comments "Judging by the door's size only one can fit in the door" Killua continues "In other words only one person can use each door. We'll have to split up." I respond "So pick a door and hope for the best I call dips on that one then." I walk over to the door as everyone chooses their own. I smile at the guys "I'm doing this for all the countries in the world" I salute stamping my foot as I fall down.

I land on my arse "Ow! Got to remember to brace for impact" as I look up "Well look at that long time no see" Gon and Killua smile as Kurapika comments "That was a brief farewell" as we get up to look around. Gon walks to a pillar as we follow him he reads out the plaque "The five of you must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal."

I smile "Well perfect number for us" I grab one of the watches on the table. Killua speaks out "Hey there's and X and O on these watches." Kurapika notes "Does that mean if there weren't five of us we couldn't continue" A voice over the speaker answers "That is correct! My name is Lippo and I am the prison warden here as well as the Third Phase examiner. There are multiple routes through this tower that have been prepared. You guys have chosen the path of majority rule. Cooperation will be the key if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. One person's Selfish behaviour can derail an entire group. Best of luck guys"

We snap the watches on as a door opens awesome Kurapika responses "I see so the door appears once five people arrive and put on the stop watches." Gon reads "At this door select o to open, X not to open." I smile sounds "Easy enough" We all press circle on the watch as the door opens as I speak out loud "I wonder what would have happened if one person pressed the X, would it still open?" We walk in the next room as I read the next Plaque "Which way do you want to go? o for right X for left." We press a button as the right door opens. Leorio speaks out "Huh? Why would you choose to go right? Normally you should go left..." Kurapika responses "That is true studies have indicated that people who are lost or stuck at forks unconsciously tend to go left."

Killua lifts his finger "I've heard that, too." Leorio yells "Wait the numbers don't add up!" Leorio points to us "which one did you choose?" Kurapika responses "Right" with Killua behind him "Right" Leorio points to me "What did you choose?" I lift my finger "I followed my motto right is always right." As I follow behind them.

We continue to follow the path as we reach a massive room that's shaped like an arena. As Leorio compliments "What is this room?" Killua response "Look over there!" five cloaked guy stand there as one of them says "They have arrived remove the shackles." The guy takes off his hood "Finally I'm free."

There is a voice over the speaker as Lippo speaks "Allow me to explain, gentlemen before you are some of Trick Tower's Prisoners. The Hunter Exam Committee has also officially hired them as examiners. You will be fighting against the five of them the fights will be one-on-one. Each person can fight only once you are free to use any method you like. There will be no draws."

The big dude yells out "You may pick your order. Its majority rule so secure three wins and you may pass. The rules are that simple." Kurapika response "I understand we must reach the goal within seventy-two hours. So time will be critical during these fights." The guy speaks up "My name is Bendot and I'm up first choose your combatant!" I crack my knuckles "Nothing like a bit of Mortal Kombat to get the party started I'm up first" the bridge extends as I drop my bag on the floor and throw my coat on top. We cross to reach the middle as I get a sudden migraine I rub my temple sides thinking "His acting up again."

Bendot speaks up "I Propose a death match. Well?" I nod my head "Eh a death match? Very well I accept it's been nice meeting you Mr Bendot" Bendot gets in stance "I commend you for your courage!" I smile at him as I feel a pounding at the back of my head I watch him as Bendot jumps into the air coming fist first attempting to crush me. I yell "Ultimate Special Technique..." as he gets in closer I wait till his in arm reach Punching him square in the nuts "Super Jonny Cage Nut Cracker!"

Everyone in the room looks shocked at me "What?" I shrug my shoulders "Always protect your family Jewels" I turn to my head to him as he grabs me by the collar still clutching his jewels I smile deadly at him "Oh your still alive let me correct that" I snap his neck as all you hear is the sound of bones cracking and he falls to the floor I announce "Daniel WINS! Fatality! That's one win for us" I laugh as I cross back over the bridge picking up my jacket and backpack. I sit down looking up "What? I don't waste time on useless opponents."

The next guy approaches as he removes his shackles and crosses the bridge as Kurapika motions "My turn" crossing the bridge. The cloaked man removes his cloak revealing a blue looking Frankenstein monster. The guy laughs "My name is Majitani and I'm next! Look here this is the number of people I have killed. So I insist that we put our lives on the line. I won't accept some half-assed contest. Blood! Entrails! And agony!" Kurapika nods "Very well" he stops as Kurapika continues "You decide how we settle this contest." Majitani responds "You've got some balls, in that case I also propose a death match, where we fight until one of us surrenders or dies. However, don't expect me to stop when you surrender and beg for your life!"

Kurapika nods "I accept the conditions, let's begin." Majitani announces a couple of more rules "I forgot to mention no weapons allowed" Kurapika throws his weapons aside "Anything else?" Majitani pumps up his body getting ready to fight as he slams his fist into the floor shattering a section of the tiles. He gets up facing his back to Kurapika as his face goes wide on the guys back was a Spider's tattoo.

I clench my arm shaking hearing his voice again telling me to kill again. I shake the thoughts away as i watch Kurapika's response he moves quickly from what I could tell as he grabbed Majitani face and smashed him into the floor with his bare fist. Kurapika lays down some rules as Majitani lies on the floor unconscious. He grabs his belonging putting them back on as he crosses the bridge.

I look "Well someone indeed has had a serious past with the phantom troops involved I don't want to be in their shoes right about now!" Kurapika goes to sit down as I speak up "Is the guy dead, did he surrendered or are we going to have wait for him to wake up." Leorio says his next as another joins the field. Leorio Shouts "Toss that guy out and send in the Next competitor!" The person giggles "We can't do that!" Leorio blinks "What's that?" The person continues "because this match hasn't been settled yet."

I put up my hand "No one heard I surrender and he could be very much alive still" The person nods They walk up to Majitani feeling a pulse "He's still alive he was only knocked out. Did you forget this was a death match till someone died or surrendered?" I look at the person then back a Leorio "I think I know what's happening here" Everyone looks at me "I think we are looking at a general gambler here" I stand up pointing to the person "I bet you any money this is a set up for round 3 why not test that theory Leorio" Leorio looks at me "Fine then o to kill him x to let him live" He presses a button.

Gon looks at Leorio "That didn't work" as Killua comments "That only works for examiners" I shrug my shoulders "Then we just have to wait." We wait for hours before I notice go running to Leorio with Killua. Gon speaks "He could be dead he has not moved an inch" Leorio shouts "can we examine the body he maybe dead?" The person replies "want to bet on it?" Leorio questions the person "A bet on what?" they reply "Whether he's dead or alive?" Leorio yells "What exactly are we going to bet with?" the person replies "With time! We each have fifty hours and can only bet in multiple of ten we continue to bet until one of us have no hours left" The migraine acts up again as I fall asleep.

I wake up suddenly "What happened?" Killua looks at me "Leorio is losing its now 2 – 0 us being at 2" I look sideways "How exactly?" Gon looks "First Leorio bet 10 on Majitani was alive and won" Kurapika continues "Next he bet on whether he was unconscious the bet was for 40 hours he wasn't he lost the bet but we got one point" Killua comments "the third was on whether the person was male for female" I look in the general direction "That is most definitely a woman. What were the conditions to tell?" Killua sighs "He got to examine her body" I look at Leorio "Pervert!" Kurapika continues "Now its rock paper scissors winner takes all" Leorio plays rock as the girl plays paper and we Leorio loses giving the score 2 – 1 "Seriously he lost!" Leorio walks back over.

A guy gets ready for another round Gon is about to say his up next when I stop him "No! Killua will take this guy on Gon" Gon and Killua look at me as I turn to them "Trust me Killua is better suited for this guy." Gon nods as Killua steps up the man without fear as he introduces himself "I am Johness the Dissector" Killua speaks "What is the contest?" Calmly the man hold out his hand "This will be a one sided massacre, I have no interest in the exam or any offer of amnesty I just want to hear you scream." Killua nods at the man "Ok loser is the one that dies." Johness goes to grab Killua by the neck but within 5 seconds it was too late the match was already over Johness turns to Killua as he shows him his still beating heart. Johness walks to Killua trying to grab his heart back but collapses on the floor as Killua places his heart in his hand.

Killua speaks "3 wins for us" as he walks back everyone scared asks "Who exactly Killua" Gon is about to tell them as I interrupt "An elite assassin Killua Zoldyck!" Go turns to me "eh?" I speak up "I recognise his fighting pattern" Killua walks up to us "What you talking about?" I stand up look at him "Nice to meet you Killua Zoldyck" he goes wide eye looking at me "How?" I respond "There are only so many people that can do that the next person I would say is Silva Zoldyck. Isn't that right?" The door opens as I walk towards the door "I spoiled your secret so it's only fitting I tell you mine."


	5. The Pulling Darkness

I sit down in the room as everyone uncomfortably sits nearby I sigh "The Darkscryers are a secret tribe of killers known only as shadow Killers no one knows about us. I escaped my fate much like Killua however I was required to do my coming of age exam. Which is to kill my parents with the Tempest Mask."

I open my bag pulling out the mask it's a silver plated distorted skull Killua freaks out after looking at it. I put the mask back in my bag "You felt it too the evil emitting off that cursed thing! I have to wear it while killing my family the mask gets removed and I become part of the tribe and go into family business."

I continue "So one night I stole it and ran away. I just hope my parents weren't killed in the process, I'll never know but I did take another mask I found in my room it was a gift from my parents. I hope I can use that one it seemed to be less evil than this one. I'm hoping by travelling the world I can meet someone who can destroy it. If not it will be my burden to bear! That's why I wasn't planning on making friends so after this you can choose to dump me or not matters little to me."

Killua looks down at me "What exactly do you mean a new way to kill?" I look up "Why would you want to know that?" Killua shrugs his shoulders "It's a unique thing you said to me." I sigh "Family secret we hide within another person's body like a parasite feeding on them until their body breaks apart apparently all there is left is nothing but ashes of the long forgotten. That is why we are forced to remember everyone we kill. Their memories are buried within us. They pound on the darkness within our hearts hoping they could escape."

I get up moving to a corner "I need to rest I just hope I can live with another ones blood on my hands." I fall asleep instantly I hear the voice again in my head clearly laughing "Another ones blood on your hands! Feed us more! Feed us more! More blood! More blood! We demand more blood!"

Killua shakes me awake as I wake up looking around everyone's asleep except Killua he looks into my eyes "What?" I look away as Killua turns my head back to him "Tell me more about you?" I look away "There's nothing more I can say except darkness." Killua turns my head back as i continue "What you want me to confess I'm a blood murder that may have feeling for another assassin from the Zoldyck family no less."

I bury my head in my legs as I feel an arm wrap around my back as I look into Killua's eyes turning my eyes away "Why did you have to be cute?" Kill surprised at my comment "What?" I rest my head in my legs again "Nothing! Just after this exam pretend I never existed." Time continues to fly by as I watch everyone and answer questions when spoken to, only Killua seemed to be interested in me asking questions about me whenever we were alone. After the 30 hour mark I got up yawning grabbing a book from my bag.

Gon looks at me "What you reading?" I look up "A horror book written by Darren Shan I enjoy his Demonata Series very much" I return back to reading Kurapika looks at my direction "Never pegged you as a reader" I laugh "Yeah Daniel the bloody murder reading" I look up smiling "I don't enjoy much, there is very few things I enjoy" I look at the group smiling "murder isn't one of them, that is why I escaped in the first place" I return back to reading.

20 more hours passed by as the group started to talk to me again. I watched them intently as they had fun together talking. Soon enough time had flown by as the 50 hours went by. I get up excited "Finally we can back into the game with less than 10 hours" Gon is the first to rush out we get chase down by all manner of traps as we reach another door. "Oh not this again" I press the button as we step through the door. Killua reads the plaque "This will be the last decision made by majority rule. Are you ready? Choose o or x."

We all press o as the door opens we are greeted by a voice "Please select a path there are two choices. One path allows five to pass, but is long and difficult. The other path allows only three but is short and easy. Incidentally, the long and difficult path requires a minimum of forty-five hours. The short and easy path leads to the goal in approximately three minutes. Press o for the long and difficult path, and x for the short and easy path."

I look at the weapons as the group speaks amongst themselves grabbing one of the halberds "Well it can't be helped it's been nice meeting you guys." I swing the halberd around clipping some of the wall and pointing the weapon at them before putting it back on the shelf "I've always wanted to do that at least once." Leorio raises his hand "I vote we leave him!" I yell back "Hey that's no fair it was a joke." I look at Gon "What? Is there something on your mind?" he points at the wall behind me I turn around thinking "Oh shit I destroyed part of the wall." I scratch my head "Whoops my bad."

Gon smiles "I have an idea that may work." He grabs one of the weapons "we will carve our way out. Everyone choose o then we will break the wall down." I get a wide smile "Isn't that considered cheating?" we all follow Gon's plan by breaking down the wall barely making it in time as we get called out that making 25 of us that have passes phase 3.

Upon leaving the tower we meet Lippo who congratulates us "Ladies and Gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower. Only the Fourth Phase and The final Phase remain. The Fourth Phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island. Let us proceed." Lippo clicks his fingers as another man brings out a box "You will each pull out a card that contains a number, the number decides who you hunt and who is hunting you."

We all grab a card each Lippo continues "Now that you all have a card you can remove the seal to see who you have gotten. The card indicates who your target is you have to steal the person's number ID the ID you are required to get is worth 3 points, your own is worth another 3 points and everyone else's worth only 1 point. You need 6 points in order to continue, the boat down there will take you to the island"

As we are riding the boat I look at my number thinking "Hmmm! It's great I didn't get any of them, I couldn't hunt down any of them and I'm not about to hunt down 3 others. That requires too much effort" Gon and Killua walk up to me as Gon asked curiously "Who did you get?" I respond "None of you guys I got 198" Killua gets surprised "I got 199" what about you Gon "44" I laugh "You have the worst luck Gon" I look at them "Maybe I might bump into you again Killua seeing the numbers are so close."

The boat landed and each of us left to scour the island to find or wait for our target. I hid in the shadows waiting for Killua to leave because if I followed him I was sure to find my target. When Killua takes his leave I follow him in the shadows trying to make sure not to be spotted.

As Killua is searching the forest he calls out "I know you're hiding there" I freak out "Eh?" he starts walking in the opposite direction of where I'm hiding I sigh noticing someone else here "I wonder if Killua can feel this guys presence" I follow Killua and notice the guy "One of the 3 brothers" the other two brothers step out "perfect one of them must be my target" I attach my hood to my coat "now to wait for the opening" the blue shirt brother charges Killua and kicks him. Killua gets back up reading the number "198 huh" I put on the hood "Perfect!" the three brothers surround Killua as they prepare for an attack I jump down silently grabbing the oldest brother twisting his arm around his back.

I speak up "Sorry Killua for stalking you" Killua disarms the third brother pulling out his tag "197" I turn to the older brother "Where's the tag? I'm guessing you have 199." He hands the tag to me "Killua you want to trade I take 198 you can have 199 and that guy in the trees above us can play fetch for 197. How about it?" I flick 199 to Killua as he sends 198 my way and Frisbees 197 in another direction. I laugh "3 older guys couldn't handle two kids" I kick him to the floor disappearing into the woods.

Killua follows me as I stop "Yes?" he stops responding "How did you do that?" I chuckle "you just grab his arm put it around there back and hold them in place like that." Killua shakes his head "I couldn't feel you were there?" I smile shyly "Using shadows is a part of my repertoire Killua" I smile at Killua "Want to team up while we wait for the time up period?" Killua smiles back "Thanks for the assistance even though I didn't need it, but why did you let that ninja guy know that we knew he was there?"

I shrug my shoulders "I merely wanted to let him know that he failed as a ninja" I laugh "besides the face he would have pulled would have been priceless" I turn to sit down as Killua joins me "I wonder what Gon is doing?" I laugh "Who knows with that kid his too random to predict" Killua nudges me "What about you?" I nudge back "What about me?" Killua seriously thinks "Your unpredictable when serious you get the job done but most of the time you go with the follow and joke around!"

I laugh at Killua "Yeah like that time in phase 3 he got Johnny Caged" I look at the sky "I wouldn't mind being by your side Killua but if you don't want me around that's fine by me" I smile at Killua "But something doesn't feel right" I smile back at Killua "I just have a gut feeling to protect you not that you need any." We get up grabbing Killua's hand "Let's get back to the start."

Upon reaching the end we see the last few people remaining we show our tags as the lady announces our names "Hisoka-san, Pokkle-san, Killua-san, Daniel-san, Gittarackur-san, Bodoro-san and Hanzo-san. Is that all 7 people" Gon, Kurapika and Leorio come out as she announces the remaining 3. I smile to myself thinking "I wonder what the Final Phase is?"

* * *

Who's the voice that demands blood if you haven't figured it out yet it's the Tempest mask. If you want to know what the mask does it has the same features from Bleach Hollowfication (don't ask me exactly the process to Hollowfication I really don't know) however my process is a little different it completely removes all barriers and emotion by gaining a new personality that's empty and is always seeking for something to fill the void.

The Tempest Mask makes you even stronger by removing all the boundarys, you will have enough power to surpass Netero however you won't be able to surpassed him because you'll be too busy killing everything in sight it turns you into a zombie like state seeking, with only blood to quench your thirst.

The coming of age in the Darkscryers requires you to wear it and kill your parents however there is not always only two deaths the masks power cannot be contained if the user has worn it for more than 10 minutes they die. If the mask is removed after the ten minute mark the face is ripped off in the process of removal and the face is consumed by the mask itself gaining another personality.

So controlling the mask will be impossible, Have you trying to speak to someone while having 1000s of people talk around you it's quiet hard to listen to the person you're talking to right that is how the mask works multiple voices one thought.

Also the true reason the mask emits an evil like aura is because the 1000s of souls contained within it. How many do you think turned evil for the process of wearing it? Everyone that has worn it for too long!

So to simply put it have you ever wanted to punch someone but held back. By wearing the mask you'll be punching them nonstop without a single thought and once done with them you'll move onto the next person in an endless cycle until it has been removed.


	6. Final Phase Battle Royal

I was chatting to Killua as there was an announcement or the speakers that the chairman wanted to speak to us. I looked at Killua "That's interesting the chairman wants to speak to us individually." I got called before Killua as I walk into the room Netero speaks "Welcome rookie Daniel is it?" I nod my head "Yes"

Netero speaks "I'm asking everyone questions ok first one Why do you want the Hunter license" I think for a moment "To travel the world and meet new people I guess" Netero smiles "Who have you kept your eye on?"

I look at him sternly "Well I've watched Killua he interest me and Gittarackur that guy has bad news written all over his face" Netero laughs "Who do you least likely want to fight?" I respond "Everyone but if I was forced to fight I wouldn't mind pit fighting against Bodoro or that ninja Hanzo he seems interesting enough."

Netero waves his hand "Thank you! You can return back to what you were doing" I walked out heading towards Killua walking by Gittarackur I stare back in his direction before continuing on my way.

Sooner or later there is another announcement that we arrived at the destination and that we are to meet in a certain are me and Killua bump into Gon and the others. We stand as a group as Netero addresses us "Well gentlemen did you get plenty of rest? This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee.

This place is all yours until the Battles have concluded. For the final Phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament." Leorio comments "Huh so only the last one standing becomes a hunter?" Netero shakes his head "No! All you need is one win and you pass.

The winners are removed from competition, while the losers continue up the bracket. In other words, the person who finishes at the top will not pass. Does everyone understand now?" Hanzo asks "So only one person will fail?" Netero nods "Now here is the line up" ripping off the paper a quick scan and I notice who I'm up against.

Netero quickly explains why there's a land slide in chances "Those who performed better got more chances, Now for the rules are quite simple, weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat, you win. HOWEVER! If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified any questions?" There is silence among us as a guy announces "on that note the Final Phase shall begin."

We watched the first match begin with Hanzo and Gon. It begin with a chop to the back of Gon's neck as Hanzo continued to use that to his advantage beating him into submission, but in the end Hanzo lost without being able to break Gon's will as he forfeits the match.

My name gets called as my fight begins with Bodoro I asked the referee "Can I use something from my bag" he allowed it as I open my backpack removing something from the bag then tossed aside the bag.

The match was about to begin as I spoke "Killua remember what I said when I told you to kill without killing" I rotate the mask I grabbed out my bag on my finger. I slap the mask on and throw the hood over. As I speak in a different voice to the referee "You may begin the match as you please"

The referee motioned his hand to begin the match I raise my hands slowly to the naked eye you couldn't see what exactly I was doing but within one minute I had Bodoro begging for his life. I grab my mask off my face shattering against the floor pissed "You are such a weak old man I expected better from you."

**Shadow Recap**

When I moved my arms I felt stares from 3 different people with Killua observing my movements. Netero, Hisoka and also Gittarackur had their eyes burning into me. As soon as I lifted my arms the battle began shadows flew out from under my trench coat wraping around Bodoro it was a mental battle he saw my true face bearing down on him staring him in the face.

**Shadow Finish**

Bodoro was screaming in fear I laugh just a bit "See that Killua that is the death of a warriors mental fortitude" I waved my hand at the referee "This battle is over I think he will be the last one"

I walk over to him cracking his neck into a certain position as he gets up "What happened?" I simply reply "You lost a mental battle to me" I walk away laughing grabbing my bag on the way out but just before leaving I wink at Killua.

I return a little bit later seeing a Match against Gittarackur and Killua. Gittarackur spoke in an monotoned voice "Hello Kil" he removed the pins in his face revealing a man I knew quiet well it was Illumi Zoldyck I noticed Killua was freaking out like he just lost his cool when his brother started to speak again "Hey, I heard you cut up Mom and Milluki."

Killua replies "I guess" as Illumi continues "Mom was crying tears of joy. She was so happy to see that you'd grown up, but she was worried about you leaving home, so she asked me to check up on you!"

Illumi continued to speak as I heard the voices come back telling me "Kill him! Rip him apart! Protect Killua! Save the one you love!" I shake the thoughts away as they repeat in my head then I hear Killua speak about wanting to be friends with Gon I look up shaking then he mentions my name however I couldn't make out because the voices were to loud in my head.

Illumi turns to my direction pointing to me "Him" he looks back at Killua then to me "I'll just have to get rid of him then!" Illumi gets close to me burying his eyes within mine as his hands close around my neck clenching my throat.

I hold onto one of his arms break one of his wrists, he backs away as I scream "FUCK OFF!" looking into his eyes he could sense straight away that this is not a fight he could win. Illumi turns still monotone and not the slightest bit scared "I'll go Kill Gon then!"

I step in front of the door blocking his path as I look at him sternly. Hanzo, Leorio and Kurapika join alongside me. Illumi has an epiphany "Wait a sec... I need a Hunter's License for my next job... and I can't kill anyone or else I fail... oh no the same thing will happen if I kill Gon... that means I'll just have to make Killua surrender..."

He turns to Netero "If I wait until after passing the exams, I can kill everyone here and still keep my license right?" Netero nods "According to the rules..." Illumi turns back in our direction as I do not budge from the spot.

He holds out is hand as he walks slowly towards Killua "Did you hear that, Kil? You have to beat me to save Gon or..." he points to me "Him! Will you fight me for your friend's sake or..." As I miss his last few words the voices return back yelling in my head "Kill him... Kill him...!" he places his hand on Killua's head as I notice a slight shift in his attitude.

Illumi speaks in his monotone voice "Just give up..." Killua's shoulders drop as he responds "I surrender!" after watching what happened I pass out from the screaming contained within my mind.

Time had passed as I wake up finding myself within the infirmary next to Gon whom seems to be awake already with Satotz beside him. I groan causing the two to look in my direction Satotz responds "Look who decided to wake up!"

Gon chimes "What happened to you?" I scratch my head "Well I remember watching a match between Illumi and... KILLUA, where's Killua?" Satotz responds "I was explaining that just to Gon right now... He failed the Hunter exams!"

I retort "Why?" Satotz scratches his chin as Gon focuses sternly on him "He killed Bodoro..." I whisper under my breath "It wasn't Killua fault..." Gon gets up as I look at him "Where's Illumi? I'm going to make him pay!"

I respond to Gon "I wouldn't do that if I was you..." Gon turns to me with deadly eyes "Why not?" I respond nonchalantly "Because if his anything like his brother-" Gon cuts me off "His nothing like Killua!"

Gon stomps out the room as I follow after him with Satotz. He slams open the doors interrupting the meeting as he makes his way to Illumi. I yell "Gon!" he ignores me as he stops in front of Illumi.

Illumi sits there with not a single care in the world as Gon yells at him "Apologise to Killua!" Illumi looks at Gon with not a single fuck given "Apologise, for what exactly?" I massage my temples as I respond "Gon you're talking to a brick wall..."

Gon looks at me then back to Illumi "You don't know what you did wrong?" Illumi in his carefree monotone voice "Nope..." Gon clenches his fist "You don't have the right to be his brother." I interrupt Gon "He has every right to be his brother because his blood related!"

Gon glares at me as I continue off "What he doesn't have the right to is treat Killua like his own puppet... Isn't that right, Illumi?" Illumi takes a quick look at me with completely dead eyes then back to Gon "Hmm, do I have to earn the right from me to be his brother?"

Gon grabs onto Illumi's arm as he clenches it with all his strength squeezing down hard on it as he lifts him. Illumi drops behind Gon with his dead like attitude staring off into space as Gon speaks "Killua doesn't need to earn the right to be my friend!"

He continues to squeeze down hard as Illumi flinches just slightly not enough for anyone to notice but few things get past me eyes I could tell he felt pain possibly for the first time ever in a long time. Gon speaks "Forget about apologising to Killua just take me to him..."

Illumi responds still without a single care in the world "What will you do then?" Gon is about to open his mouth as I retort interrupting him "Save him from you and his family!" Gon nods "We are going to rescue Killua!"

Illumi looks between the both of us "You make it sound like I kidnapped him... he was the one that walked away on his own." I laugh at Illumi as he looks in my direction "Is that right?" Gon responds "It wasn't by choice! He was being manipulated by you people. It's the same thing as kidnapping him!"

Netero interrupts Gon "Indecently we are discussing this very subject, Gon and Daniel! Kurapika and Leorio have both lodged complaints. The committee has been discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification."

I respond "Hopefully as being unfair..."

* * *

I decided to restart this story because after writing Digimon Adventure 2nd World I know how to surpass my mental block of Killua X Gon forever syndrome... to Kick it in another direction just not sure which at the moment But for this moment in time I know how to deal with the next few parts...

So for now I'll be restarting it for a bit but my main focus is on Digimon adventure second World and Death the Kid and the book of Eibon as well as another short action story involving Soul Eater.

So review this chapter or re-review and let me know what you think...


End file.
